Office Quickie
by daylight-chan
Summary: Yukino "helps" Sting with his office work. Office sex, Stingyu smut. PWP


"You wanted to see me, Sting-sama?" Yukino, the Celestial Mage, peeked into the large office of Sabertooth's Master. The Light Dragon Slayer sat at his desk with stacks of papers in front of him with a clear sign of irritation on his face.

Sting perked up at the sound of a sweet, light voice that echoed through the mostly empty room. A grin appeared on his face that shined despite it being late at night. "Yukino!"

Yukino's heart skips a beat at the sight of that smile. His bright smile and overall positive personality has changed the way the Sabertooth guild worked. There was no longer a dark energy emitting within the guild, members secretly trying to one up each other and the competitiveness had rapidly decreased. They were slowly feeling like a family. Something that she always wanted from a guild when she was young. The members admired their new leader.

"Are you busy?" She stepped in and walked towards the young Master.

"Yeah. A little bit." He scratched the back of his head with slight frustration. "Natsu-san and his team started some trouble in a town and had a lot of damages." He picked up the report that detailed the damage. "Apparently, it was a robbery and they managed to stop them but Natsu-san and Gray-san fought over who captured more burglars, causing a series of ice and flames erupting from all directions."

The white haired Mage giggled. "As expected from Fairy Tail."

"Erza-san proceeded to try to stop them by releasing thousand swords at them, increasing the number of damaged buildings." He released the report and placed his face into his hand, elbows on the table, sighing deeply. Fairy Tail were reckless as always and it was the Guild Masters job to try to minimize the issues and remedy the situations that they (especially Natsu's team) cause.

"Do you need some help?" She bent down a bit to ask sweetly.

"Please!" Sting almost begged. "You're an angel!"

Yukino smiled as she walked over to the bookshelf behind the desk and started to pick out the appropriate books. SHe had accompanied Sting with his duties as Master that she was quite familiar. Still young and new to the position, Sting was happy to accept any help he could get.

As she was picking out a book, she felt a hand brush her hair back and a pair of lips on the side of her neck. Sting started to give her light kisses up and down her neck, making her breath shallow and sent shivers down her spine. Yukino felt a hand caress her bare thigh. She pressed her lips together to hold back a moan that was erupting from the back of her throat. "S-Sting-sa-sama. What about your work?"

"I can do that later," He growled as he turned her body so she was facing him. He gave her feather kisses going from her neck to the valley of her large breasts. "Let me do you right now."

The implications gave her chills and made her wet.

Their relationship had changed a lot after the Grand Magic Games. They were friends before the Games but it was always a tense one. He put her at arms length because of the gap in their abilities that he previously believed to separate them. Despite his ego, Sting respected her. After realizing his mistake and her rejoining the guild, they became close. Really close.

On a night just like this one, they were working together. Someone leaned in and lips pressed against each other. One thing lead to another and they were (secret) lovers.

Suddenly, she was pulled from the stacks and hit something hard. Yukino looked back to see her master pressed up against her back, his eyes obscured by his bangs. "Sting-sama? Is something the matter?"

His arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer to his chest. "I'm sorry, Yukino. I can't hold it much longer." He pulled his mouth closer and placed it on the side of her neck, licking and sucking. The wetness of the act made Yukino release a small moan that sparked a more hungry reaction from the Light Dragon Slayer. The hands that had cemented themselves on her waist slowly rode up to her ample chest until they were filled with them, massaging them slowly. He pulled down the top part of her body hugging dress and her breasts slipped out from their cups. Sting admired them for a moment before pressing his hand on them, index and thumb playing with her perky nipple. His fondling drew louder moans from the girl, causing her to cover her mouth with her hand in fear that they were too loud. "Shh. Don't wanna alarm the members." He said next to her ear.

"Sting-sa—" Her words were cut off by his lips crashing onto hers. She gasped allowing him access to her mouth and their tongues wrestle each other. They broke apart and Yukino grabbed his face to pull him back to her, kissing him once more with an equal intensity to the previous one.

Sting released a growl at the back of his throat that aroused her even more at his hunger for her. Yukino gets to see this side of him. He was usually bright and sweet but when they were making love, he took control and was almost animalistic with care to not scare her. She liked his dominate side.

He pulled her away forcefully that made her whine a bit. Sting smirked at this and turned her around and pressed her against the table. She was bent over with her ass in the air, in front of him with her heat wet and ready. It was one of Sting's favorite sights. Yukino's face was beet red, flustered, at her position though it was not the first time (nor will it be the last).

Sting pulled her dress up so her skin tight dress was bunched at her waist, her ass and boobs exposed to the air. A finger slid down her slit before sliding her panties to the side and his hand starting to play with her clit. She closed her eyes to feel the pleasure that he was giving her. He smirked and inserted two fingers into her heat, causing her to release a small gasp and groan. Yukino fell on her arms, clawing at them, breath shallow. He pumped his fingers in a bit, the pace slowed due to her panties being in the way. She was growing even more wet and pushing her closer to the edge.

Satisfied, he released his fingers from her. She was stripped of her panties. Sting looped it through one foot before completely giving up and letting it hang on one ankle. Yukino looked at him with anticipation and Sting enjoyed watching her heave in sexual frustration that he contemplated leaving her like that for a bit.

But Yukino started to press her delightfully plump naked ass against his crotch that made his already hard member and he knew that he didn't have any time to entertain his sadist side. All he wanted was to feel her.

Sting made quick movements to tug his pants down and release his erection.

Yukino looked back and groaned at the sight of his member, large and twitching to move forward. She tried to push backwards to gain any sort of sensation but Sting's hand on the globe of her ass stopped her, earning a frustrated whine.

"Don't worry, Yuki. You'll get what you want soon." Sting leaned down to give her kisses on her shoulder, making sure his erection doesn't touch her core. "Let's see if you're wet enough."

"P-please." She begged weakly. Sting chuckled and pulled back after making sure to leave a few hickeys on her shoulder and neck. He took his stiffened erection in his hand and ran the head up and down her slit drawing out a few mews from the white haired beauty in front of him. He tapped his cock against her sensitive pussy and she begged more and more.

"S-sting-sama," She heaved and clawed at the papers on the desk. Sting wasn't sure if they were important. Probably were but he didn't care at the moment. "Please. I need you so ba—" She gasped when Sting impaled her with his length and moaned, completely taken by the feeling of him sliding further into her. His hands on her hips holding her still as he moves forward, holding back a groan as he does so.

No matter how many times they've fucked, she still felt the same as she did the first time they decided to lose their virginities to each other. Probably better with the amount of experience gathered throughout their sex escapades.

"Yeah? You like that don't you?" He smacked her pale ass hard, leaving a red mark on one cheek. She looked back at him with lust in her eyes that made him push in her harder. "You like it when I fuck you like this?" He was pistoling her with his cock, sliding in and out of her slick entrance. The white haired beauty was so aroused that it was almost embarrassing.

Her juices were dripping out and onto his member. Sting was watching their privates moving against each other, mesmerized by the sight. Yukino was starting to lose control of her mews and moans. The blond pulled his lover from the desk, pressed her body flushed against his hard body with his hand over her mouth to mask the arousing noises that she was making.

His thrusts were starting to grow slower and deeper. He was close to his release and Yukino knew that well after the multiple times they had made love. "Shit. Yukino," He was trying to gain a bit more composure. "Shit, I'm close. I'm going to cum."

Yukino pulled his hand off her mouth and with all her effort, she pulled him out of her, groaning in the process. Sting whined slight at the separation. She turned around quickly and pushed him down onto the chair. The white haired Mage took a few seconds to admire his length, still hard and sticking up. She bit her bottom lip and pulled a few loose strands of her short hair behind her ear.

Sting looked at her with a look of love and admiration. As much as he loved being in control and dominating her beauty body, he appreciated the moments she took initiative. She leaned down to kiss him before climbing into his lap and sliding down his length. Both moaned with relief. She started to push up and down, riding him in an effort to bring him closer to his release.

Shallow breaths cut off by mouths pressing against one another. His hand on her hips guiding her while the other on her breast, massaging them, teasing it. Her hands on his shoulders for leverage.

"Fuck." He grunted. She slammed onto him a few more times and her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she felt him release. His cum slipping into her. Both of them held onto each other breathing slowly, trying to get back to normal.

Sting was the first one to regain composure. He chuckled a bit at the sight of Yukino holding onto him, still drunk on the pleasure. He gave her a small peck on the cheek and then the temple. Pulling her off of him slowly and started to clean up. A few minutes passed when they were completely cleaned and dressed. Yukino was still blush red from what they just did in the office, trying to avoid his eyes.

Sting chuckled and pressed a kiss on the top of her head. "Let's get this done and over with so we can go home."

Yukino nodded at this and started on work. Sting grabbed her hand and smirked. "Because I have more plans for you when we get home."

* * *

**Author's Note: Office sex, smut, bumping uglies. I am a perv apparently and I realized that while writing this. I actually started this a while ago but decided to finish writing it all in one night. Hope you enjoyed these sinnamon rolls going at it. *wink face* **


End file.
